Twice the Players
by S'revan
Summary: Due to some of Genbu's meddling, all four gods are having their mikos at the same time, and they're working towards the same goal. And just what does it have to do with Ranma Saotome?
1. My Miko, My Miko

Four Not-So-Mysterious Games

Disclaimer: Fuishigi Yuugi is not mine. Ranma 1/2 is not mine. (The Sandman is not mine. Gundam Wing is not mine.) Nature's Chosen is partially mine, but you can't use it until we publish it. D'arcy Collins, Dominic Maxwell, Nebula Raptor, Dawn Maxwell, and the characterizations of the not-mine characters are mine. The genders of the not-adult or not-mentioned FY characters are mine, too. The idea for this whole thing is mine, mine, mine, and you can't have it! Myeah.  
Anyway.  
---------------------------------------------

Ranma whispered. He was staring up at the relic of a statue of Genbu, god of the northern, winter constellations. The relic was still awe-inspring. 

_Are you willing?_ The voice inside his head asked. 

He took a deep breath. Yeah. Sure. After Saffron, I guess this is only thing left for me to do.

_An interesting point of view. _The voice seemed amused_. Suzaku and Seiryuu are pleased with you, by the way. Your advice to them was duly noted and approved, and they liked your management of Saffron and Herb._

They _liked_ it? I just beat Herb into the ground and killed Saffron.

_Children must learn that they are not the best before they will improve._

You know, that really makes me feel safe, Ranma noted drily.

Ranma? Who are you talking to? Akane asked from outside the cave. 

The voices, Akane. As always.

Akane left him alone, but went to find Ryoga to ask him about it.

_You've grown more courteous._

I've grown up, is what.

_That is true_. The fond amusement was there again. _Are you willing, my miko? To assume the guise of a girl and to enter my world?_

I already said I was, didn't I? Let's get this over with.

_In a moment. You need a reader._

Ryoga burst in. Ranma, what have you done now? Akane says you're talking out – wow.

It is, isn't it? Ranma agreed. This book (which had just materialized in his hands) is the story of the Genbu no Miko. It's pretty interesting.

What? Saotome, what does this have to do with anything?

It's why I was talking out loud, Ranma returned, retreating partway into a tiny lake and ignoring the tingle as he became she. Listen to this—

This is the story of a girl who single-handedly gathered the Seven Stars of Genbu and gained the power to make all her dreams come true. The story itself is an incantation and whoever reads it gains the main character's power to have their wishes granted. This is because once they turn the first page the story will become real and begin.

Ranma turned the page, as she came back out of the water, and disappeared in a flash of brown and black light. The book landed lightly in Ryoga's hands. Words appeared on the page, presenting themselves for his reading.

What the hell?

Ryoga was not in tune enough with Genbu that he heard any words, but the urge to read was strong, so he carried the book out, explained what had happened, and started to read. 

---------------------------------------------

Dawn looked at her parents. Her father, with hair so dark a brown it was nearly black, long and tussled, looked like a human copy of his uncle, the lord of dreams. His eyes were a lighter brown than his hair, and amethysts glinted in their depths. He was truly a beautiful sight, and had been mistaken on several occasions for her boyfriend. 

Her mother, on the other hand, seemed to be his opposite. Her hair was a light brown streaked with a white that had nothing to do with age, her eyes glimmered golden with a hint of green, and though her hair was equally unmanageable, it was in wildness. She held a piece of nature within her, and the velociraptor of her father made her features ever-so-slightly reptilian. 

Every now and then, Dawn had to wonder how the wildness of nature and the sophistication of the dream court managed to be at all compatible. She also had to wonder how they could produce her.

She was a tall girl, with woefully normal dark brown hair. She kept it in a couple hundred tiny, long braids to get rid of the normality. They fell to her knees, a feat that should have been impossible. Neither side of her family had hair that long. Her skin was pale as her father's, accented by the moonstones her mother had given her one day for no apparent reason. It turned out that they were a gift from Nature upon an anniversary of his idea of her conception. No matter what clothes she bought, they always turned black at some point. And she didn't want to think about her eyes. So, while she wasn't normal (except for her hair) she was at least half human. With her parents, that just seemed wrong. 

Her parents were at the moment sighing with resignation at her father's mother, who looked only a few years older than Dawn herself. Some deal made with her father's father's mother and family long ago meant that she looked 19. And though D'arcy was a small woman, made stranger by her purple hair and changeable eyes, she had a more -- well, moreso -- figure than anyone had a right to have. When there's over 15 inches difference between bust and waist, then _something_ had to be wrong.

In any case, her grandmother was a great adventurer, and she had an adventure picked out for her favorite and only grandchild. Dawn's parents couldn't stop her, so they didn't even try. Her father was smiling at his mother, and her mother was rolling her eyes. That meant that the decision was Dawn's.

Dawn said severely.

D'arcy returned.

I thought you were going to wait on the adventures until next year, when I'll be able to do whatever with or without permission.

Everyone else is ready, D'arcy shrugged, and the gods don't want to wait any more. Ready?

This is one of the ones that you don't prepare for, right?

Then why ask me if I'm ready? That's not a factor for deciding.

D'arcy chuckled. I don't know what Byakko is going to think of you, but he's definitely going to owe me. You're my granddaughter if nothing else.

Byakko? You mean the white tiger guy in charge of autumn in an ancient Chinese miniuniverse?

Yes. Here, you'll need to read this to get there. And remember: stay chaste.

Dawn read the words and was gone with a white glow. Her father picked up the book and tried to hand it to his mother, but she waved it off. Your father would have a fit if she wasn't with you, she explained. That or Dream. And he pretends to be too busy.

Dominic accepted it with a chuckle.

---------------------------------------------

Miaka and Yui walked with some of their friends to get some food. Jonan Academy was a difficult school, and as they walked, they berated Miaka for sleeping in class. Her only reply was to shrug sheepishly and ask Yui if she could copy her notes. 

All right, Yui said. But in return, you have to come with me to the library.

Miaka agreed. There wasn't anything scary about a library, after all. 

There was something creepy, however, about the red phoenix that flew up a disused set of stairs. Miaka pointed it out to her best friend, and they went to investigate. 

The door was open, and a rustling of wings was heard inside, as well as a slight hiss. Ignoring the [**Do Not Enter**] sign, they went in.   
A red phoenix and a blue dragon preened each other in an unusal display of friendship. Then they looked up and seemed to beckon the two girls forward. Yet as they were obeyed, they faded, leaving behind a single book. 

Yui read the words. Miaka looked over her shoulder. A red and blue light envelopped them, and as they were drawn into the book, they were separated, but reassured. The phoenix loved Miaka, and the dragon would protect Yui, and they could still be friends if they wished. Then they were apart.

Miaka found herself in the middle of a desert, looking rather calmly at some approaching traders and at the boy who followed surrepticiously behind them. She felt in her pockets for some money, for some reason, and shrugged when she didn't find any. Oh well. Nothing in her pockets made for less to worry about, anyway. 

Yui found herself comfortably draped across a pair of arms, staring up into a pair of very startled blue eyes. And through locks of blond hair that tumbled from underneath the dragon helmet Why do you have the symbol for heart on your forehead? she asked. 

The eyes widened.


	2. Interesting Times

Yah, yah, blah-de-blah. You want disclaimers, go to Chapter 1.  
---------------------------------------------

Ranma would have been standing in the middle of nowhere and shivering if she hadn't been dodging arrows. This feat impressed her attackers enough to send for someone who started shooting ice arrows that had a tendency to follow her around and zone in on her. She found that the counter-training to the bakusai tenketsu worked very nicely, and plucked the arrows that wouldn't leave her alone out of the air. Then she broke them and, before another volley could be released, flipped up, over, and behind the boy shooting them. Oi, what's the idea with wasting all those arrows like that?

The boy spun around, staring at her.

It takes a lot of energy creating arrows like that. And if one will hit a vital area, what's the point of sending out twenty at once? It's wasteful.

Thanks for the hint, he said stiffly. Now, do you mind? We have to hold off the invaders.

Ranma reached out and placed a delicate finger over a particular spot on the left side of his back. He froze. she said softly. Tomite, right? They're not invaders if they're waving a white flag.

A young man with tendrils of strawberry blond hair escaping his hood strode up to the archers, still holding the flag. You guys, it's time to come down to the town. The girls are tired of this invaders idea of yours. And tell Hikitsu he needs to stop being lookout and start sensing around. You'd be surprised at what he might find.

Tell him yourself, Tomite said sullenly.

Not until I make my introductions, the other replied a little sharply. He swept an odd sort of bow at Ranma and kissed her hand lightly. Namame at your service, he said. Thanks for getting them to stop, by the way.

Namame, what— Hikitsu, a man with long white hair began, storming in.

Have some respect for our miko, please, Namame said mildly.

Ranma looked at him speculatively.

In return, he laughed a little in slight embarrasment. Well, with clothes like that, it's obvious you couldn't have come here by any normal means. Besides, I've never seen anything like that before.

Genbu did ask me to come to his world to do something for him. Would that count?

I'd say, the eyepatched one replied. I'm Hikitsu.

I know. You wear an eyepatch, yet there are no scars. You are the master of ice, I believe?

They were convinced.

---------------------------------------------

Dawn walked with downcast eyes through a wood just on the verge of autumn. The breeze played with the sleeves of her blouse, but didn't chill. There weren't enough fallen leaves to shuffle through, which meant that her ears could pick up the squirrel in the tree several feet ahead and at least as many up. There were birds searching for ideal perches, a rabbit about five yards that way, approaching its burrow, a fox after the rabbit – she wished them both luck – and someone a little over six feet approaching. He was having difficulty with his hair. It must be nearly as long as hers, then. Without raising her eyes, she sidestepped him neatly, and continued down the path. 

he called after her. Hmm newly mature, not many seasons yet fully able to mate only a few years older than she, then, since this was her first season,' and males were always a little later. 

What is it? she asked, still not looking up.

Um – ouch, cut it out! – are you lost? You don't look like you belong around here

I am fine, thank you. Are you okay with your hair?

yeah, thanks. He tugged on his hair again, freeing it before winding it more carefully around his arm to keep it out of the way.

I don't know what came over it.

Nothing can, Dawn pointed out. Hair is dead.

That's true. She could hear him scratch the back of his head, and turned to continue on her path. Um, if you're fine, can I walk with you? To tell the truth, I'm lost myself.

As you will.

She shrugged and kept walking.

My name is Tsuonie Kasaru, by the way.

She glanced at him briefly, half her face turned away. I'm Dawn.

No family name?

Not one anyone can pronounce. I'm from the far west.

He blinked at her. She heard.

Extremely far. Expanses of land you can't imagine, and then more of ocean. And then mountains almost impossible to scale.

I, uh, I get the picture.

They walked on.

You know There's—

She cut him off. You're nervous.

He paused, and there was the sound again that meant he was scratching the back of his head. Yeah. I am. Sorry.

I don't mind, she told him. What were you saying?

Ah, right. Kasaru coughed. There's a tale about a girl who will come from a distant, unreachable land. We'll know that it's her because she won't know us, and she'll be wearing strange clothing – kinda like what you're wearing know, in fact – and this girl will be the Byakko no Miko, come at a time of adversity to restore peace and secure the empire.

she said, in tones of polite interest. Do go on.

That's all I know, really. Say, where are we going?

I'm following a deer track. I have no idea where it leads.

She shot him another sideways glance. You have a question.

You know, it's really disconcerting when you do that.

I am aware of the fact. Nonetheless, my normal interactions would surprise you even more.

She shrugged. They call me a witch because of it.

Now he sounded interested. I've been called that a few times.

With the way plants react to you, I'm not surprised. He stopped suddenly. She stopped as well, and turned to him, though she kept her eyes hidden. Really, Kasaru, they reach for you. They tangle in your hair, respond to your voice, thrive at your touch. For someone an in tune with nature as I am, it's obvious.

I-is that why they call you a witch? he asked, in tones of extreme hopefulness. Because you're so connected to nature?

No. I just have strange eyes. And she opened them and met his. 

Kasaru gulped. They were definitely what many would call strange. One – the right – was the color of pure gold, and shone like it. It had none of the ruddy or greenish tints that copper and silver added to it. The other— The other was the purple of violets and amythists and thistles all in one. 

Now that he looked, she was standing in a patch of sunlight, and he could see that the color of her skin was not from the shade, but natural. It really was that pale, as if she had never been outside, yet glowing in the same way that only deeply tanned skin could. And there was something about the pupils, the nose, and the jaw that suggested – not quite human. Something that suggested hardened, leathery skin, or scales, or even fur, but not human. he whispered.

she said, smiling faintly. and she reached out and took his right hand, and as she touched it and it came to life, his eyes widened, do you see? I am not of this world. The words were – ah _This is the story of a girl who single-handedly gathered the Seven Stars of Byakko and gained the power to make all her dreams come true. The story itself is an incantation She grasped his hand more tightly and caught his eyes again with hers._

He gulped again.

_And whoever reads it gains the main character's power to have their wishes granted. This is because once they turn the first page, the story will become real and begin._

A story? he asked. 

A book. A sort of portal or connection between my world and this one. Dawn let her grip on his hand ease, and glanced at it quickly as if to confirm something before lifting it up and rubbing it against her cheek, feeling the character thrum with power. Plants were twining about them, growing around them and sheltering them from prying eyes. She took his hand from her cheek and ran her thumb over the character another time, pulling his eyes to it. And when you wear this, she said, very softly, who are you?

he who is loved by plants. She smiled again. My mother's side of the family can control plants in desperate situations, but then they usually become weapons. I prefer this gentler side.

He smiled as well, as if they had reached an understanding, which they had. 

Dawn. I am Dawn.

You are the dawn, he agreed.

If I was the dawn, I'd be in the East with Seiryuu. 

But this dawn is of the West Just like the otherworldly woman you are.

She chuckled and stroked his character some more. Suddenly, he reached out with his free arm and crushed her to him. You should let go, he whispered, but made no move to free himself.

What you're doing feels very good.

ngh! He stopped trying to speak and concentrated on breathing when she twisted a bit and started sucking on the vein in his neck. He stared straight ahead and slightly upwards and wondered somewhere in the back of his mind just why his Miko was doing this. 

She let his throat go long enough to whisper in his ear, Even if I wanted to, neither your plants nor your god will let me stop. Then she bent her head again and returned to trying to suck his blood out through his skin. Her thumb kept brushing over his character, over, and over, and over, until he gasped and white light poured over him.

he said.

she returned, but then the light faded, as did his character, and she let his hand go to simply hold him. The grass resumed its normal length, the shrubs and bushes retreated, the trees became straight again, and the vines returned to their places. The forest became normal again. 

And he was left rejuvinated, brightened, and confused, clutching at his miko with both hands and praying that he could some day repeat the experience. 

she said.

He blinked and looked down at her. Her face was still buried in his neck. After a moment's pause to consider the possible meanings, he made a happy noise and nuzzled her hair. 

After a while, she said something, but it was muffled. Drawing back a little reluctantly, I suppose we should go see whoever's in charge of this country, she repeated herself. If I'm supposed to appear at times of duress, I guess I should do something about it.

he sighed, and let her go. Let's stop by my house on the way to pick up supplies and a cape with a hood for you. To hide your eyes.

Mm, she agreed. I was thinking of pretending to be blind.

That will do the trick, Kasaru said. Let's get going.

---------------------------------------------

Miaka let them search her pockets, but as soon as they tried to get into her shirt and up her skirt, she screamed. They hissed at her to shut up, so she closed her eyes, reached for a handle, just like one of her brother's ex-girlfriends had taught her, opened her eyes, yelled, and brought the mallet out of hammerspace and onto their heads. 

They screamed. So did the boy who'd been following them on the assumption that she'd need saving. Actually, her attackers screamed in pain, but he just yelled in surprise. 

What the hell? he yelled. 

Miaka didn't hear him. She was too busy yelling things like, HOW DARE YOU TOUCH AN INNOCENT GIRL LIKE THAT, YOU PERVERTS! to hear much beyond her own voice and the sound of wood hitting flesh. 

One man, much less the worse for wear than the other, tried to sneak up on her from behind. Ah! thought the young man. Here was an opportunity for his services. 

But before he could make any sort of motion towards apprehending the villain, Miaka swung back in a half-desperate move, and sent the slaver into LEO. 

the boy said. Uh, nice. 

She beamed.

I'm, uh, Sou Kishuku. But most people call me Tamahome.

Tamahome's a nice name. Miaka let the mallet drop back into hyperspace. Oh, darn! They ran off with my money!

Now, Miaka wasn't completely certain why she said that, but she got the feeling it would be the right kind of thing to say. It was. Tamahome immediately began sputtering about money-pinchers and sympathising with her. Before she knew it, she had an escort and a place to stay. 

The place to stay was not a good thing for Tamahome to mention. Miaka was understandably upset. What's wrong? he asked.

Oh, nothing, she replied, uncertain of whether to be bitter or falsely cheerful. They both dissolved into sadness, and her problem was resolved. I just can't get home. I don't know how.

Tamahome opened his mouth, then closed it again.

I mean, one moment I'm reading a book, and the next, I'm here! Mom and Keisuke are going to be so worried.

Is Keisuke your brother?

Yeah. He's my big brother. I miss him so much. It's been weeks since I last saw him, and he was supposed to come home today.

Tamahome sighed and drew her into a hug. I know. I'm a big brother too. Come and stay with me for a while, and we'll see what we can do about getting you home. Free of charge. Alright?

Miaka sniffled and nodded against his shirt. Alright. Thanks, Tamahome.

He patted her shoulder. Come on. Let's get to town.

---------------------------------------------

Yui asked. For some reason, she felt confident. Maybe the dragon's promise of protection was still with her. Why do you have the character for heart on your forehead?

He cleared his throat. It's the symbol that marks me as the Seiryuu star warrior Nakago.

Okay. Is it tattooed on or— She reached out to touch it.

He caught her hand and returned it to her. Please, Miko-sama, don't touch it. The character is a part of my skin and reacts strangely.

I see. Yui started to sit up, but a motion from the horse Nakago was astride sent her sprawling again. Um, sorry about that.

It is no problem, Miko-sama.

Why do you call me that?

As a strange girl that just appeared out of nowhere in a flash of blue light, right into my arms, you must be the girl of legend: the Seiryuu no Miko.

Oka~y. And Seiryuu is?

The eastern seven constellations. Also known as the Azure Dragon.

Yui smiled and clapped her hands lightly. Oh! That must be the dragon that promised to protect me.  
Nakago sighend to himself. A miko protected by the god himself. There would be no chance of manipulating her. Unless, of course, he could make her love him so much that she would give him his wishes and wills first

And Seiryuu shook his head at the blond. _To wish to be one of us_, he muttered, unheard. _This one is as bad as Tenkou. We'll be needing help._

But first, he set a condition upon the relationship. _To be loved, you must love in return._


End file.
